Past Life
by Smokes91
Summary: Duke's past catches up to him. Was it a good past, or not? First Mighty Ducks fic.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Duke's past catches up to him, in the form of an old friend. But was he a good or bad past for Duke? Fic completely in my character's (Dodge) POV. But swaps between the ducks, and Dodge.

"Don't worry Wing. We'll get him" Grin stated.

"Thanks Grin. I know we will, if it's the last thing we do" Wildwing replied. The team had been hunting an unknown target, that proceeded to elude them for months. They knew it wasn't any of the saurians, and it didn't appear to be human... But they couldn't figure out how it could have been a duck, they were the only one's to come to Earth.

"Alright gang, it's late. I think it's time for bed" Wildwing said, before yawning. No one, surprisingly, not ever Nosedive argued.

"Alright, remember. Tomorrow morning, 8:30. Training" Wildwing said, as he and Nosedive headed towards their shared bedroom.

Everyone was in bed asleep quickly, but how long would that last?

***** 2 AM *****

The alarms went off, and Wildwing was jolted awake. Quickly getting out of bed, and getting changed. Dive was also doing the same. "What's going on bro?" Dive asked.

"Don't know. Hopefully something good" Wing replied.

They ran out of the room, and towards Drake One. Once everyone was finally gathered around Drake One. Tanya spoke. "Drake One is picking up energy signiture. It's not human, and it's not saurian" she stated.

"That must be our guy" Nosedive said.

"Alright let's move. I don't want to lose him again" Wildwing snapped, moving over to the armoury and gathering what weapons he'll need.

I ran down the empty streets, I knew that by now, someone would have picked up that I'm here. But the question was... Who?

I ran down yet another alley, but this time I was caught up by a human gang. "Well, well. What have we here? Bit early for halloween ain't it?" one of the members asked.

"You really don't want to piss me off" I warned them, but of course, being human... They didn't listen.

"We'll take our chances" another member said. _Fine. _I thought. I knew this would be fun.

After about five minutes, I had scared them off. But somehow, I felt surrounded, and it worried me.

I looked around, trying to figure out wy I had this feeling. Then suddenly, I heard someone moving around in the alley. I turned to see a shadow moving towards me, and panicked. I turned and ran as fast as I could, but realised I was too late. When I reached the other end, I saw two figures standing in the way. I looked back and realised that there was now two figures behind me. _Just fricken perfect. _I mentally snapped. Suddenly two more figures came out of nowhere, so my first thought... Fight back. I pulled out my twin blades and wipped them around, keeping my attackers away from me. Suddenly one of them punched me, fairly hard, in the face. "Holy mother!" I snapped, backing away from them. "That fricken hurt" I said.

"Stop. Wing, hold up!" One of them yelled. I recognised the voice, but couldn't pick where I knew it from. "Dodge?" then it suddenly hit me.

"I don't believe it. Duke L'Orange... Long time, no see" I said, finally putting me twin blades away.

"Duke. You know him?" one of them asked.

"'No him'? We're practically family" I said, moving forward, putting my arm around Duke's shoulder. But he quickly retreated. "Oh wait. I forgot... You ran out on me... Yet you're angry. Why's that?" I asked, looking at Duke.

"I didn't run off. I had a job to do" he snapped. Moving closer to the other ducks.

I finally realised what he meant. "Oh yeah. The resistance. I almost forgot... How's that going for you anyway?" I asked, walking further away from him. Showing him that, I 'accepted' the fact that he didn't care.

"Fine. I have a team, a family, friends..." he stopped when he realised what he was saying.

"Oh no, don't stop there. Why don't you keep going. If I remember correctly, you and I made a promise to each other... That no matter what, we would always be partners. We'd always be together" I said, turning my back on him. Not caring what he'd do.

"We we're kids" he said softly.

"So what? DOES THAT GIVE YOU A REASON TO BREAK A PROMISE! We were friends, if that means anothing to you. Prove it now" I said, waiting for anything. An answer, a movement... Anything to prove that he actually cared about me. He turned away. And I finally realised that he didn't care about me. "I see. You have new friends, family... A team... What do need me for?" I asked, looking at him. Hoping for something, I didn't want to be alone. He just turned his back, and took a few steps away from me. I have to admit, it hurt... To loose the only friend you have left. "I understand. You have friends around you, what good am I? I'll be... I... I'll just get out of your way" I said, then focused my attention on the others. "Sorry for waking you so early... I won't cause you any more trouble... Im sorry Duke, for trying to find comfort in the only "friend" I have left... I'll leave you alone... You won't hear from me again" I said, turning and running down the alley way. Just as I lept and climbed up the building, I faintly heard Duke call out for me... But I was too upset to go back now.

Duke turned back to his team. "We can't leave him. He needs my help... Please. If Dragaunus finds out about this... We need to help him" he said.

Wildwing placed a hand on his shoulder. "Alright Duke, we'll find him. We' help him out" he stated. But Wildwing knew that if Dragaunus did find out about Dodge, them he could use him against the ducks...

What they didn't know, was Dragaunus already knew...

So what do you think so far... I'll try to update daily, if not, at least once every couple of days, but I'm working on like fours fics at the moment... R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran as fast as possible, I wanted to be anywhere but here. I ran down streets, and finally reach my favourite building, and went to the roof. Not realising that I was being followed.

Duke ran ahead of the others, trying to figure out where on earth I could have ran off to... "Duke. Wait up" Nosedive yelled.

"I have to find him. I'm all he has left... Can't believe I was so stupid" Duke snapped, at himself. He stopped, and looked up to the sky. "I just wish Dragaunus never invaded Puckworld, him and I would still be together" he said, as the rest of his team caught up.

"I know, but it'll be alright... We'll find him" Wildwing said, placing a comforting hand on Duke's shoulder. "Tanya. Can Drake One track his position?" he asked, turning his attention to Tanya.

"I believe it should be able to track him, as long as he is still within Drake One's sensor range" she explained, as she did, she used her comm link (which she programmed to be able to use Drake One while out of the base), to lock onto Dodge's signiture. "Got him, he's on one of the roof tops... Not to far away" she said, then her eyes widen. "Oh no... He's not alone" she snapped.

"What ya mean Taun?" Dive asked.

"Dragaunus" was all she said, before she ran towards my energy signiture.

"Who was I kiddin? He has friends, a family if you will... Ateam. I got nthin. Why would he want me anyway?" I asked myself out aloud. I still had an egging feeling that someone was watching me... But I just brushed it off. Big mistake.

I was sitting staring at the stars, when I heard someone behind me. "Well, well. Finally I caught a duck" I heard Dragaunus' voice.

I stood up and turned quickly. "Dragaunus... What do you want dino-breath?" I snapped, pulling out my twin blades.

"Oh, a little birdie told me that your "friend", Duke, betrayed you" he stated, taking a step forward. "Doesn't that make you angry?" he asked.

"I don't care. He may have turn his back on me... But he's still a friend... I'm not gona betray him" I said. I engaged in hand-to-hand contact with them, and found that I was in way over my head.

I got a few doog hits, but Seige seemed to drop me without any trouble... It worried me, that I couldn't even take care of myself... Maybe that was another reason Duke doesn't want to know me. After a couple of minutes of fighting, I realised that I was fighting a loosing battle... Seige and Chameleon had finally exhausted me to my limits, and I couldn't fight any longer. Seige punched me, which made medrop to my knees. "Seige, stand down... I don't think he can handle much more" Dragaunus said, as he stepped closer to me.

"What do you want?" I snapped, as I got to my feet, looking up at the saurian over-lord.

"I am giving you an oppitunity that you can not pass up" he said.

"No? I could definately try" I spat out, stand in a defensive position, with my twin blades in a threatening manner.

"I doubt it... We hear you are having a bit of trouble with your friend... And we are willing to give you the chance to join us, and get revenge on him" Dragaunus explained. Stepping even closer to me.

I took a few steps back, and realised, that I didn't have anywhere to go. But I couldn't hurt Duke... "How about you sit up your dino-ass" I snapped.

"Fine" he said, in a somewhat calm voice. "Seige... Finish him" he said.

Seige moved forward. "With pleasure..." he snapped. As he pulled out a blaser, and then I realised... This was a fight, I couldn't win. He looked me straight in the eye, but I knew... This was it. I took a deep breath, as he pulled the trigger.

_I hope he's ok. _Duke thought to himself. "Duke, don't worry. We'll find him" Mallory stated.

"Thanks Mal" Duke stated, accpting the comfort from the rest of the team. They were in the area that Tanya said that my signiture was in... But they couldn't tell which roof I was on.

"Alright he's in this area, and I've managed to pin point his position to one of those buildings" she said, pointing to a group of five or six buildings.

The team ran over the group of buildings, hoping to make it to me before Dragaunus... But what they didn't realise, was they were already too late.

"He's up there somewhere, hope he's..." Duke started to say, then they saw me backed up to the edge of a building. _Oh hell no. _Duke thought to himself. After a while I fell off the roof. "DODGE!" Duke yelled out.

I fell and suddenly landed hard on a car. "AHH... Oh" I moaned out in pain and agony.

"Dodge?" Duke said, as he came over and hauled me off the car. "Dodge... You're going to be ok" he said, carefully placed my on the ground. "I promise" he whispered.

He then noticed the wound on my chest, where the bullet had hit me... "It's alright Duke... It doesn't hurt all that much" I choked out. "I... I missed you, Duke... I thought I... I lost you" I gasped. Then darkness took me...

Hope it turned out ok... Tell me what you think. R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

When I finally awoke I had no idea where I was. I panicked, and shot straight up shouting. "Where am I?"

I felt someone place their hand on my chest, and carefully push me down. "Easy Dodge" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Duke?" I asked, allowing my body to relax on the bed.

"Yeah. I'm here" he stated calmly. He looked down at me, before finally sitting in the nearest chair. "What happened to you, man?" he asked.

I looked up at the ceiling, subconsciously taking in my surroundings. "What do you mean?" I asked.

I could feel him staring at me, which made me slightly uncomfortable. After a few moments, he answer. "Well. We could start with how the hell you got here" he said. He shifted slightly in his chair.

I took my chance to sit up. Carefully pushing myself up, swinging my legs off the bed. Duke kept an eye on me, just as a precaution. I looked at him for a moment, realizing I couldn't avoid the question. "I was on the Raptor when it took off" I explained.

He looked at me with a shocked expression. "You were on Dragaunus' ship?" he asked. I nodded. "Why?" he snapped, making me flitch slightly.

I stared at him, he settled, giving me the opportunity to explain. "You'd be surprised how much ducks back home would pay, for what Dragaunus possesses. A lot of humans here would pay a fortune as well" I explained.

"You were going to steal from Dragaunus?" he asked, raising an eye brow.

"I know. I know, bad idea. But come on Duke. You know me" I said, innocently.

"Yeah, too well. What happened after that?" he asked, moving forward in his chair.

I thought for a moment. Then finally got the memories together.

XXXXX

_I realized I was in trouble. I was on the Raptor. _Holy crap. How could this happen? _I thought. "Ok. I just have to find a way out" I stated, out loud. I carefully and quietly made my way through the ship, o the bridge._

_I peeked around the corner, noticing all four saurian's were on the bridge… So I was relatively safe. "Lord Dragaunus, it appears that the gateway has taken us to an unknown planet in a different universe" Seige stated, looking at the screen. _

"_Well at least we have escaped those ducks" Dragaunus said._

"_We need to find place to land" Wraith said, walking over to the controls._

"_We will. We must land on the outskirts of the city. We do not need to attract unwanted attention" Dragaunus stated, harshly._

_They continued their conversation, and eventually landing near the city outskirts, in the forest. I took my chance, and got out as quickly as possible. I found myself a place called Anaheim. But I didn't want to be anywhere near the Raptor… I went to the next major city._

XXXXX

"So you just took off?" Duke asked, sitting next to me on the bed.

"What else could I do? I had no idea if the saurian's knew I was there or not. I just wanted to escape" I stated.

"I understand" Duke tried to reassure me. "What happened after we caught you in the alley" he asked.

I didn't know whether or not I wanted to answer that… But knew I had to.

XXXXX

_I just kept running, jumping roof tops and climbing. I can't believe it. _We were friends for years, but the moment the military asks for his assistance… He just runs off. _I mentally snapped at Duke. I culdn't believe he just ditched me for ducks he doesn't even know._

XXXXX

Hope you enjoy it so far. I'm pretty sure the next chapter is my last.

Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope I'm getting Dodge's character across ok… Anyway, enjoy.

XXXXX

Duke could see I was ashamed of what I thought about him. He slid closer and put his arm around my shoulders. "Hey. Come on. It's ok" he said softly.

I leaned on him more, accepting the comfort he was offering. "I'm sorry Duke" I said, gripping his shirt.

He pulled me into a comforting embrace. "I should be sorry. I should've been there for you" he said, continuing to reassure me that everything would be ok. "What happened after Dragaunus found you?" he asked, pulling out of the embrace.

"I tried to fight them. But I just couldn't… They cornered me; he offered me a chance to join them… And…" I just couldn't continue, until Duke urged me to go on.

"And what?" he asked.

"And… I told him to stick it. So he shot me. I fell, I couldn't tell how long I fell for before I hit something… Then I saw you, I was so happy, so relieved… You came back for me" I said, a single tear escaping my eye.

"Dodge" he snapped. "Dodgemon Antonio Beaks… Do you really think I would just leave you?" he snapped, even louder. I couldn't help but chuckle. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You haven't used my full name in a long time" I said, looking up at him.

He looked at me and smiled. "Well. I haven't had to use your full name in a long time" he chuckled out. I chuckled, which then turned into sobs. He put his arms around me, and held me trying to comfort me. "He Dodge, man. What's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

I put my head in my hands. "What am I suppose to do Duke? I haven't nothing left" I gasped out, in between sobs.

"Course you do. You have me" he reassured me. He continued to hold me, which make me feel a little more comfortable. I took the opportunity to continue. "I can't go back to being a thief. I'm outta that life now. I got no one back home. You're my only partner, friend… Family. What do I do?" I asked.

Before Duke could answer, the infirmary doors swung open, and Duke's team mates walked in. "He can join us" the tall white duck said, Wildwing I think I heard Duke say once.

Duke stared at the others, before he spoke. "Doesn't anyone know what a primate conversation is?" he asked.

"Not here" the tall, thin female announced.

"Duke, if Dodge would like… He may join us" Wildwing said again.

Duke turned back to me. "What do you think?" he asked. I looked over to the group of ducks, then back to him. He could see I was slightly uncomfortable. He got up and stood in front of me, blocking me view of the other ducks. Placing a hand on my shoulder, he looked at me. "Hey Dodge, man… Don't worry about them. They don't care what your decision is. Just… Listen to your heart… And think how this could benefit you" he explained.

I thought for a couple of moments, then did what Duke told me… I listened to my heart. _**I could have friends, team mates… A family. I could have all I've ever dreamed of having… People who cared about me, who would protect me. And I would protect them in return. **_I knew then what to do. I looked at Duke. "I haven't had contact with any other ducks since I got here. I'm finally getting a chance I've always dreamed f. And I owe Dragaunus some major pay back… I'll do it" I announced. I had almost forgot about Duke's team mates, until they surrounded me.

"You've made the right choice" Wildwing announced, placing a hand on my shoulder. "We'll take good care of you" he said.

Duke fully stood up. "Oh, I forgot. You haven't been properly introduced" Duke said. "This is Wildwing, team captain" Duke said, then moved towards another, smaller, duck. "This is Nosedive, Wing's little brother. He's pretty much the kid of the team" Duke said.

"HEY!" Nosedive yelled.

"Get over it kid" Duke snapped back. He then moved over to the tall, thin female. "This is Mallory. She has her ways of getting to people. Try not to piss her off… Oh and, if she is angry. Stay out of her way" he said, not making me feel any better.

"Ok" I squeaked out. Making a mental note, to try to avoid her, until I get to know her.

Duke then moved over to the other female. "This is Tanya. Team tech cross medic. She patched up your wounds" he said, pointing to the wound of my chest.

I looked down, now noticing the bandage wrapped around my chest and abdomen, wrist and should. I looked up at her. "Thanks" I said politely.

"Any time" she said.

Duke then walked over to the large, bulky drake. He was huge. "Lastly. This is Grin. Don't disturb his inner peace and tranquility" he announced, I could only nod. He then moved over to me. He sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "Guys. This is Dodge. He's an old friend of mine. We've been friends since we were kids" he explained. "We are practically brothers. Until I joined the resistance we use to do e verything together…" he said.

"Who is older" Grin asked.

"Dodged is. He's my big bro" Duke stated.

"Yeah and you remember that, young one" I said. He just chuckled at the nick name.

"I'm sorry. I should have never left you" he said.

"S'ok" I replied. "Hey, there hockey on his planet?" I asked.

"Yeah. Course there is" Wing answered.

"Duke. One on one? Like old times?" I asked, knowing he couldn't resist.

"You're so on" Duke stated, as we ran out the door.

END


End file.
